Blue Bloods: No holds Bar
by devildog3479
Summary: The Regan's continue to march forward in the sequel to Life without Risk. Frank must deal with a case from his past, Danny must find out who murdered a popular bar promoter. Jamie and Eddie prepare to take their first vacation together while Jamie gets assigned a new partner. Nicky argues to be left by herself for 3 nights as Erin has to go to Albany.
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Blue bloods, nor the characters. Story was created for the solely for the entertainment of the readers.

 **A/N: This intro was a little bit harder to come up with than my last but I hope you enjoy it.**

 **No holds bar**

 **Prologue**

 **Frank and Henry's house**

 **Bay Ridge, New York**

Jamie and Eddie opened up the kitchen door to the house and walked in. "Hey pop."

Henry looked up from his breakfast and newspaper to see who was in the kitchen. "Hey you two, come on in."

Eddie walked over and gave Henry a kiss on the cheek and went to the coffee pot. "You mind?"

"Go ahead sweetheart, got plenty." Henry replied with smile as he looked at his watch. Then he looked at Jamie. "Aren't you two going to be late for roll call?"

"We got the swing shift today pop." Jamie replied as he went to the coffee pot and poured himself a cup of coffee. He then sat down at the table with his grandfather. "We're picking up the suitcase."

"It's in the front hall closet." Frank said coming into the kitchen and making his way over to the coffee pot. He gave Eddie a kiss on the cheek as Jamie went to grab the suitcase. "How's the new partner working out?"

"Meyers's not a bad guy, and his wife is awesome." Eddie replied with a smile as she sat down at the table and picked up the front page. "When we get back, they're having us over for dinner."

"That's right, the vacation." Henry said with a smile on his face as he set down the paper. He looked at Eddie. "Where you guys going again."

"Five days in Miami." Eddie answered as she set the paper down on the table and had a smile on her face. "Mom's got a convention she has to attend so she offered to pay for our room so Jamie and I can take a vacation together without going to Jersey."

Henry shook his head at the comment with a laugh. He saw Jamie come in with the suitcase. "Why do you need it now, you're not leaving till Sunday night."

"Someone is being anal retentive." Eddie answered with a smile on her face as Jamie set the suitcase by the door and returned to the table.

"Oh he just likes being prepared." Frank remarked staying silent through the whole thing. He looked at his youngest. "Now that your back to full active status, do you know who your partner is yet?"

"Not yet, won't find out till tonight." Jamie replied. He thought about telling them about the Sergeants exam he was taking that week, but held off on it. He drained his coffee and set the mug in the sink. "We'll see you later dad, pops."

Eddie gave both of them a kiss before setting her mug in the sink as they left the house. Henry turned to Frank. "Five months together as a couple and already taking a vacation together."

"Partner for two years pop." Frank answered with a smile on his face. The two of them together even the both of them out. He sipped at his coffee. "It took them a while but they're good."

"I'm not judging Francis." Henry replied with a smile on his face. "Heck your mother and I took a vacation after a month of dating."

"How did you pull that off?" Frank asked as he sipped his coffee.

"Let's say we had to say a few hail Mary's and our fathers afterwards." Henry replied with a chuckle that got Frank chuckling.

 **Erin's Apartment**

 **Manhattan, New York**

"I don't want to hear about it anymore Nicky." Erin stated as she came into the kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee from the pot. She sipped at it, allowing the caffeine to wake her up.

Her daughter Nicky came in following her and poured herself a cup of coffee. "Oh come on Mom, I'm 18, most kids my age have stayed at home alone before when they're parents went away. Some even younger than me."

Erin smirked at the comment. "Another reason to remind me that I am not most parents. The decision is final. You're going to stay with grandpa."

"Come on mom." Nicky said as she sat down at the counter. She took a sip of her coffee and then worked on another argument. "How….

Erin cut her off. "Nicky I am going to be in Albany for two days arguing in front of the Court of Appeals. I'm not having you here alone by yourself for three nights."

"Well what about if I stay with Uncle Jamie or Eddie?" Nicky argued back as she set the mug down on the table. She saw Dr. Andrew Parker, Erin's boyfriend, walk in and grab a cup of coffee. "Or how about with Andrew?"

"Whoa, don't get me involved." Andrew said with a turn of his head over his shoulder. He then set the pot back down and turned around. "Besides Nicky I'm pulling a double at the hospital the next two days."

"Plus I am not letting you stay with Jamie and Eddie, mainly they are working swing the next couple days." Erin also added to her argument.

"Well I think I should hear what Andrew has to stay?" Nicky said in a last ditch effort to maybe win over her mother. "Andrew when you were my age, did you parents let you stay by yourself for a few days?"

"Actually I was 16, when my parents took my younger siblings to a friend of my dad's wedding." Andrew said as he sipped at his coffee. He looked at Erin and Nicky. "I couldn't get off of work and I was able to convince my parents to let me stay by myself."

Nicky tossed a smile over at Erin. "See mom."

Andrew decided to bring Nicky back to earth. "I was grounded for a month for throwing a party."

Erin smile and tossed a glance over to Nicky who sighed and left the kitchen. "Go pack a bag Nicky."

Andrew set the mug down and looked at Erin. "You don't mind that I didn't want to be included."

"No, but I'm glad that you did get involved when Nicky asked you." Erin said smiling at him. She walked over and placed her hands on his chest. "So this party, do I want to know all the details?"

"Let's just say it was the talk of school when it started." Andrew said laughing that got Erin laughing as well.

 **One Police Plaza**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Frank walked into his office seeing Ghormley, Baker and Garrett waiting for him as he walked behind his desk. Baker took his coat. "Thank you Baker. So what is going on this morning?"

Ghomrley handed over a folder to the commissioner. "We have a situation this morning sir."

Frank sat down and opened up the folder. He scanned it a couple times before looking up. "How sure of they are of this?"

"Pretty darn sure sir." Ghormley stated as he sat down in his chair, as Garrett did the same. "The judge overthrew the conviction based on tainted procedure sir."

"What are we talking about?" Garrett asked. He was handed the folder with the summary of the report. It was a decision rendered to overturn a conviction of a prisoner named William Braden. "William Braden, why do I know that name?"

"Upper West Side party kid." Frank said getting out of his chair and walking to the window. He sighed and turned back to look at Garrett, Ghormley and Baker. "In 1995, while high on mixture of drugs, he ran from a patrol unit attempting to pull him over, and blew through a red light, but stopped when he crashed into a minivan."

"The van was carrying the Billings family. Mom, dad, little sister all died on impact." Frank said as he came back to the desk and sat down. "Left Jeffery Billings an orphan at 14."

"So why was the conviction overturned?" Garrett asked as he handed back over the folder to Ghormley.

"His lawyers called the test they did back then into question." Ghormley replied to the question as he set the folder down on the desk. He then looked at Garrett. "Turns out that the tech actually mispreformed the test in the lab. Since the area where the crash happen had not had too many surveillance cameras the only thing we had was the dashboard camera."

"Initially his lawyers argued that someone was driving the car, but no one else was found." Frank mentioned. "So the jury felt they had enough to convict him on what we had."

"Oh. So how are you involved?" Garrett asked

"I was the one who arrested William Braden." Frank stated by looking at Garrett who looked back in shock.

 **Thomas Jefferson Park  
Manhattan, New York**

"Reagan, I'm telling you this could be the one." Baez stated as they got out of the car. She walked up right next to Danny. "It just makes sense."

"Now hold on, you're hoping that the guy who is playing for quarterback for the Jets right now will lead them to the playoffs." Danny replied as they were walking towards the roped off area that contained their crime scene. "You do realize that he's only played in four games."

"Yes and is already tied for passing yards, td's and completions." Baez replied with a nod of her head as they arrived. She looked at the uniform standing guard outside the tape. "Quick who's the best Quarterback in the league?"

"Aaron Rodgers." The uniform said with a smile on his face, to which Danny Reagan laughed and gave him a high five. Baez just threw up her hands in a little bit of frustration.

"Why the sudden interest in sports?" Danny asked as they approached the scene. He tossed a look over at Baez.

"Boyfriend has been teaching me." Baez remarked as they walked upon the scene. She looked down at the body lying in the grass. "Who do we have here?"

The medical examiner stood up and looked at the detectives. "No ID was found on the body detective. COD was multiple stab wounds to the torso, and her throat was slit. I place the time of death between 12-2 this morning."

"Overkill." Danny remarked, to which Baez nodded in agreement with him. Danny walked around the body. "She was certainly dress up for a night on town."

"Yeah those Sergio Rossi heels. Not cheap, and the dress is also Sergio Rossi." Baez made notes as they looked at the scene. She looked at her watch. "Who gets dressed up for a Tuesday night?"

"She could have had dinner at a restaurant or went to a show." Danny remarked as knelt down by the body. He looked at the medical examiner. "Okay if I move her?"

The coroner nodded and Danny rolled the victim a bit. He pulled out what looked like a necklace from underneath her and handed it to Baez. "St. Anthony medallion."

"Patron Saint of finding things and lost people." Baez remarked as she put the medallion in a bag, sealed and signed it before handing it over. "I wore one for my brother Javi for a while."

Reagan called over the nearest uniform. "Start a canvass of the area, and check the security camera at the center over there."

The uniform nodded and moved off to carry out his orders. Danny looked down at the body again. "It makes you wonder partner?"

"What's that?" Baez asked as she looked up from making notes.

"Whether going out on the town is worth your life." Danny remarked as he looked up.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sorry for the delay folks. A very busy weekend with the family, and working. Enjoy the new Chapter.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Office of the District Attorney of New York County**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Erin went about sorting through the case folders on her desk trying to find the last one that she need for her trip to argue in front of the Court of Appeals. "Laura!"

Laura, Erin's assistant came to the door. "Yes Ms. Regan?"

"Have you seen the Reynolds file?" Erin said as she continued to search through the files that were on her desk. She looked up at her assistant. "That is the one I can't find?"

Laura walked in and searched through the folders on the desk before moving to the table. She found it the middle of the pile that was in the center of the table. She handed it to Erin. "Here you go Ms. Regan."

"You are a lifesaver." Erin replied as she smiled at her assistant. She put the file in her briefcase. Her assistant smiled and left the room as Frank stood by the doorway. Erin looked up as she was putting her coat on. "Dad, what are you doing here?"

"I can't stop by and see my beautiful daughter off to Albany." Frank replied with a smile on his face as he came into the office. He gave Erin a kiss on the cheek.

"What's going on?" Erin asked.

"What makes you think there is anything going on?" Frank asked with a smile.

Erin looked at her father. "Dad?"

Frank sighed and sat down on the edge of the desk. "Walter Braden's conviction got overturned."

"On what grounds?" Erin said in shock. She had been busy preparing for her trip to Albany and missed the memo that had been circulated around the office. "I didn't have a chance to read the brief's yet."

"A judge found fault in the process that the lab conduct the test that proved he was high that night." Frank stated as he looked straight ahead.

Erin clasped her father's shoulder and leaned her head on it. "I'm sorry dad. I know that was key for the conviction."

"Yeah, so I thought I would come and visit with my daughter and get her advice." Frank replied.

"Not much I can do dad, I have to go to Albany." Erin replied getting up and going to grab her briefcase. She walked around and looked at her father. "Get me the decision by the judge and case information. I can't promise anything though."

"That's all I can ask of you." Frank stated as he got up and grabbed his daughter's rollaway luggage and dress bags. "Mind if I walk you to the elevator?"

Erin shook her head and smiled. "I don't know mind at all."

Frank offered his free arm and Erin hooked her arm through his as they walked out of her office, closing the door behind them. Erin sighed. "Nicky argued this morning to let me have her stay by herself for the next few days."

"I take it her argument didn't pan out." Frank said with a smile as he saw Erin shake her head. "You know when your mother and I left you alone for one weekend around Nicky's age, you took the car and drove into the city to attend a concert."

"I got grounded a month for that." Erin replied as they arrived at the elevator. She pressed the down button. "I know she is responsible, but I am more worried about her friends than her."

Frank held the door open as the elevator arrived and they boarded it. "Responsibility is the price of freedom."

"Elbert Hubbard." Erin said with as a couple other people got on the elevator. "Yet he didn't have to deal with what parents have to deal with today."

Frank just smiled. "Nor the fallout from it."

 **Major Case Squad**

 **54** **th** **Precinct**

Danny walked into the squad room and over to his desk. His partner was sitting down at her desk. She noticed Danny sitting down. "Hey how did the canvass go?"

"We got lucky partner and found the wallet. Uniforms found in the dumpster by the center." Danny replied as he handed over an evidence bag with a wallet in it. "The id in the wallet matches our victim. Samantha Barnes. 25, Lives over in Midtown."

"Well I wish it they would have found it sooner and save me the hassle, but she is also in the system." Baez told Reagan as she handed over a printout that also gave the victims id. "She is in the system for D and D back in 2009."

Danny looked at the printout. "She was 19 at the time of the arrest."

Baez nodded and looked at her notes. "Well she was looking at a fine for her first offense, but her dad is a big mucky muck so it got knocked to community service."

"Adam Barnes of Barnes, Leahy, and Mann." Danny said as he continued to the read the report. He looked up from it. "Attorney's?"

"Investment group." Baez replied as she leaned back in her chair. She looked over at Danny. "Her father is on the way in after uniforms made the notification."

"All right, according to this, she is a bar promoter for several high name bars around the city." Danny stated as he looked up her name on the computer. The history came up on the computer. "So that explains why our victim was dress to impress."

"Yeah, I seen them around some of the times my boyfriend and I go out to bars or clubs." Baez remarked as she made notes. She looked up and saw Danny's face. "What I go out?"

Danny smiled and shook his head. "I know, but I am still amazed that you think the Jets are going to the playoffs."

"Ha, Ha. Funny guy Reagan." Baez replied with a smile on her own face. Her computer beeped at the arrival of a message. "Did you find victims cell phone?"

"Not on the initial canvass. Why?" Danny asked getting up and moving over to look at Baez's computer.

"I got a warrant to track her phone just in case it didn't turn up." Baez mentioned pointing at her computer with Danny nodding. She tapped the map screen where a blinking icon was flashing. "Her phone just made a call from East Harlem."

"Quite a feat for a dead girl." Danny remarked walking back over to his desk. He picked up the keys and grabbed his phone. "Come on Baez."

"Where we going?" Baez asked already knowing the answer.

"To do a little shopping." Danny smiled as they walked out.

 **Jamie's Apartment**

 **Manhattan, New York**

"Come on Jamie. You wanted to do this." Eddie called from Jamie's bedroom. He smiled as he got up from the couch putting down the study guide for the Sergeant's exam. He saw her standing before his bed going through stuff on the bed. She then turned around and held up some bathing suits for Jamie to look at. "Which one?"

Jamie stood there studying the choices that Eddie was holding up. He saw her face. "Both."

She smirked at him. "Why did I know you were going to say that?"

"Because you love me." Jamie walked over and wrapped his arms around her as he saw the all the choices on the bed. "Geez Eddie. We are only gone five days, how many outfits are you taking?"

She lightly elbowed him. "It's Miami, and who knows what we are going to do besides the beach and the hotel.

"True." Jamie replied kissing the nape of her neck, which got her chuckling a bit, as he continued to scan the pile on the bed. He released her and walked around and sat down on the bed. "Eddie, can I ask you something?"

"Sure babe." Eddie replied moving the stuff aside and sitting down next to Jamie. She took her hands in his. "Is it all the stuff I have here?"

"No. I mean yes." Jamie stated and then cleared his throat. He looked her in the eyes and brushed a strand of hair out her eyes. He took a deep breath. "I was thinking, between your place and my place, our stuff is spread across town. Why not consolidate at one place?"

"You mean move in together?" Eddie asked getting a slight nod from Jamie. She took a deep sigh herself, yet she didn't release her grip on Jamie's hands. "Is it a little soon after only five months of dating Jamie?"

"Two years as partners though Eddie. We pretty much knew everything about each other already from working together every day. Yet despite seeing you every day at the precinct, I can't wait to come home with you every night." Jamie replied with a smile that made her smile as well. He kissed her lightly and put his forehead on hers. "I love you Eddie, and I will support whatever your decision is. Just think on it. No pressure."

"Promise?" Eddie asked getting a nod from Jamie. Her smile grew larger this time as it was her turn to kiss him lightly. She then stood up. "Deal. Now help me out with what dress I should take for our first night on the town?"

Eddie held up a couple of dress. A black dress with mid length skirt or a red dress with mid-thigh skirt. Jamie looked at them both. "It's tough to tell on the hangars. Care to model them for me?"

Eddie smiled and moved to put the dresses on.

 **East Harlem**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Danny and Baez walked into the area that the victim's cellphone pinged. They looked around the area, but into the area everyone had cellphones. Baez was on the phone with the lab that was tracking the number. She hung up a moment later. "Ok. The lab said it is within 100 ft. of us."

"Well that narrows it down." Danny mentioned as 15 people passed by him on all on their cellphones. He looked around. "The person with the phone could have passed us, and we would have never known it."

Baez laughed and pulled up the keypad on her screen. "TARU gave me the number."

"Good, and maybe we can end this case early and get a beer." Danny replied with a smile as Baez dialed the number. A teenager standing next to a table answered the phone. Danny moved towards the teen as Baez stalled the teen. "Hey kid NYPD."

The teen took off running as he dropped the phone with Danny right behind him. Baez quickly stopped, ordering their backup to secure the phone before racing to catch up to Danny and the teen. Just up the block the teen was making good progress through the crowded streets, but had to slow down at the intersection in front of him. He turned down alley, in which Danny was able to make up some ground on the teen. The teen ran down the length of the alley and tried to hop a wrought iron fence that was at the other end, but the loss of speed allowed Danny to catch to the teen and drag him down from the fence.

"Hey man, I didn't do anything." The teen told Danny as Danny began to frisk him. Baez began slowing up her run after catching to Danny and the teen.

"If you didn't do anything, why did you run?" Danny said handing over the teen's wallet to Baez who opened it.

"You say NYPD in this neighborhood, somebody generally takes off running." The teen replied as Danny slapped the cuffs on him.

"Well partner say hello to Reginald Ortiz." Baez told her partner as she held up the license to the teens face. She placed the id back in the wallet and closing it before placing it back in the suspect's pocket. "Where did you get the phone Reggie?"

Reggie looked at Baez. "It's mine alright."

"Yeah I don't think so Reggie." Danny said as he turned Reggie around and looked at him in the face. Danny then held up a picture of Samantha. "It belong to this girl before you killed her."

Reggie looked shocked. "I never seen that girl before."

Baez came and grabbed Reggie's other arm. "That's what they all say."

"Whoa where you taking me?" Reggie asked as he was being led by the arms.

"To have a little chat." Danny replied to the question as they neared the end of the alley where a blue and white were waiting.

"Look I'll tell you where I found the phone." Reggie said, which got him stopped as they neared the car. He saw the looks of Danny and Baez. "I was walking home from my job as security guard when I heard a phone going off. I found it in a dumpster by the Target on East 117th St."

"Nice try, we searched that area." Danny mentioned as they started moving towards the car again.

"This was at 3 am." Reggie said as they stopped again, but this time at the blue and white. He looked at Danny and Baez. "You can check with my work. I didn't get off till 2.15."

Danny looked at Baez who nodded. "We'll check it out, but until then you're coming with us."

Reggie sighed as he was put in the car. The uniform shut the door and got in. As they drove off Baez looked at Danny. "That's an hour after the murder partner."

"Yeah and I have a feeling Reggie isn't our guy." Danny replied as he walked back towards their car.

======================Thank you everyone for the reviews so far and your paitence. Family life comes first.============


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: I would like to apologize to everyone for the delay. My family and I have been dealing with some serious issues with finances so i haven't had time to update the story. So here is the update. Please keep the reviews coming. Thanks.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Major Case Squad**

 **54** **th** **Precinct**

"Yeah thanks." Danny said into the phone, hanging it up a moment later. He looked at Baez who was looking over some paperwork. "Reggie's story checks out Baez."

"Figured it would, and the DA doesn't want to press charges." Baez remarked handing over the release forms for Reggie to her partner. "Got a head start on it for you."

"Thanks." Danny told her as he signed the paperwork. He motioned over a uniform and handed the paperwork over. He then opened up an email on his computer. "Hey partner, the coroner found her BA level was normal and there were no drugs in her system."

Baez leaned back and looked at Danny. "So maybe she wasn't at a bar, but a dinner with possible investors."

Before Danny could answer, a uniform walked over. "Detective, your victim's father is here."

Danny and Baez nodded at the news. They got up and met Mr. Adam Barnes at the beginning of the hallway. Danny shook his hand. "Detective Reagan sir, this is my partner Detective Baez. Our condolences Mr. Barnes."

"Thank you Detective." Mr. Barnes said still visibly shaken from the getting the news of his daughter's death. They lead him into a room where they could talk. "I just came from identifying her body. Never thought I would have to do that."

"Mr. Barnes, we found your daughter up in Thomas Jefferson Park." Baez said as she settled in and pulling out a notebook. She then looked at the distraught father. "Did she have any reason to be up there?"

"Not at that time of night." Mr. Barnes stated as he looked back at Baez. He then paused for a deep thought. "I knew she had a late dinner around 9pm somewhere in that region for her job."

"What is her job exactly?" Danny asked wondering if the man knew what his daughter did.

"I knew she promoted bars and clubs detective." Mr. Barnes stated as he dug into his wallet and handed over a business card. "She worked for a gentlemen name Silas Randall."

"Sticky Silas?" Danny asked. He got looks from Baez and Mr. Barnes. "Sticky got his name from lifting candy and other goods from stores as kid and teen. Straighten out himself out, pretty good guy, became a manager of several different bars and restaurants."

"I met him when he hired my daughter. Really good guy." Mr. Barnes stated as he shifted in his seat. He handed over a picture. "He started his own promotion company and once it took off, he came to me after he found out from Samantha what I did. I helped to grow his portfolio."

Baez made note of this and then looked back up. "Where were you last night between midnight and two am Mr. Barnes."

"Home." Mr. Barnes stated as he shifted in his seat. He then looked at Danny as he handed over a card with his address on it. "I understand this routine so my lawyer stated. The doorman will vouch and so can my wife."

Danny nodded and got up and opened the door for Mr. Barnes who shook his hand on the way out. He shut it as Mr. Barnes walked out. "I have a feeling there is something else there than what he was saying."

Baez nodded as she looked at her partner. "I agree with you Reagan. I'm going to call Silas Randall and arrange a meeting."

"Yeah, I'll check on Mr. Barnes alibi too and see if daddy was home at the time he said he was." Danny mentioned as he opened the door to let him and Baez out.

 **One Police Plaza**

 **Manhattan, New York**

"Frank, we have an issue." Garrett said coming into the office. He walked in front of the desk and stood by as Frank looked up from the briefing folder he had. Garrett waited another minute as Frank set the folder down. "Times has the story."

Frank sighed and got up from his desk walking towards the window. "What are they saying?"

"They want to know how we plan to respond and if you remember anything else about that night." Garrett replied to the question taking a seat in the chair. He looked at the back of Frank as he stared out the window. "Was there any chance there was another person in the vehicle with Walter that night?"

"There was not another person in the vehicle." Frank answered walking back towards his desk. He looked at Garrett as he sat back down in his chair. "Walter Braden ran from us, and plowed into a mini-van carrying the Billings family. He did it because he didn't want to go to jail for DUI while on a mixture of drugs."

Garett shifted in his seat as he pulled up an email. "Well Walter's lawyer is claiming that Walter's girlfriend was driving the car and ditched Walter when she turned onto Avenue of the America's."

"Well the lawyer is wrong, because we never lost sight of Walter and his vehicle." Frank stated as he leaned forward in his chair. He punched a number on his phone. "Baker."

Baker walked in a few moments later. "Yes sir?"

Frank looked over to Abigail "Get me the case the files please on the Walter Branden case please and ask Lt. Ghormley to come up when he has a minute please Baker."

"Yes sir." Baker replied walking out the door and back to her desk.

Garrett sat there for a moment and looked at Frank. "Going to double check the findings?"

"More along the lines of quadruple check." Frank stated as he leaned back in his chair. He stared blankly for a moment. "Dig up the old society pages from the time period and go through them with a fine tooth comb."

Garrett nodded as he made a note. "And I'll contact the times."

Frank looked sternly at Garrett. "No comment will be the standard line from this office. Just pass on any inquires to legal."

Garrett nodded as he made that note. "Yes sir."

Frank nodded at his DCPI and went back to the paperwork. "And check on the location of Jeffery Billings."

"See how he is doing?" Garrett asked.

"He deserves to hear it from me personally." Frank remarked as he looked up from the work with a look of sadness.

 **12** **th** **Precinct**

 **Manhattan, New York**

"All right everyone listen up." Sgt. Renzulli called out to the squad room as the noise began to settle down. He waited as the squad lined up. "First thing's first. Officer Reagan is back to full duty and will be out on patrol with you."

The cheers and claps from the room caused Jamie to blush a little bit and Eddie tossed a beaming smile at him. The noised settled down quickly. Sgt Renzulli looked down at his notes. "We have BOLO for a two person mugging crew that has been hitting local precincts. They use a knife so let's keep an eye out."

Everyone nodded and wrote that down as the BOLO's were passed out to every member of the tour. Sgt. Renzulli looked around the room. "There has also been a tagger hitting the area as well mainly near Little Italy and Chinatown. So keep your eyes peeled."

"Sarge no one caught a description? Someone asked in the backrow.

"Nope. Surveillance has him looking away from cameras and wearing a hoodie and mask." Sgt. Renzulli replied to the question. He looked around the platoon. "But the Captain is feeling the pressure so, eyes up ok. Finally, Walsh broke her foot last night at home getting ready to move. So Reagan, you're riding with Banks till you start your vacation, and you'll get your new partner when you get back."

Jamie nodded. "10-4 Sarge."

"All right, that's all. Be safe out there." Sgt. Renzulli stated. The platoon broke up and started to leave the briefing room. "Reagan hold on a second."

"What's up Sarge?" Jamie asked after coming over.

"Are you ready for tomorrow Jamie?" Sgt. Renzulli asked him. The Sergeant's exam was tomorrow and Sgt. Renzulli wanted to see where his old boot's head was. "It's a big step you're taking."

Jamie nodded. "I'm ready Sarge. Will get some last minute studying in tonight after shift."

Sgt. Renzulli shook his head. "Just don't stay up to late huh Regan. You need all the rest you can."

"Sarge are you ever going to stop worrying about me?" Jamie asked with a sly smile on his face and looked his old TO in the face.

"Oh shut up Reagan." Sgt. Renzulli replied with his own smile. He shook Jamie's hand. "Get out of here you knuckle head."

Jamie and Sergeant Renzulli chuckled as Jamie walked out.

 **5** **th** **Ave and 36** **th** **Street.**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Danny and Baez waiting outside the office of Silas Randall, who was in conference call with his investors. Danny got up and threw the coffee cup that held the coffee the sectary offered away. He sat back down. "Hmmph. Wonder if I got into the wrong business Baez."

Baez looked at Danny with a smirk on her face. "Please you would be bored within a month of taking a job like this."

"Oh I don't know. Great pay, cushy office, more or less normal working hours." Danny remarked as he looked around the office. He then looked at Baez. "Yeah you're right, I would get bored. But within a week not a month."

Before Baez could respond, the office doors opened and Silas Randall walked out with a female the detectives could deduce was a lawyer or financial manager. "All right Cecilia, check those numbers and get back to me."

"Yes Mr. Randall." The female stated as she walked off.

Silas turned his attention to the detectives sitting outside his office. "Detectives come on in."

Danny and Baez got up from their chairs and followed Silas into the spacious office. He motioned to the two seats in front of his desk. "I just heard about Samantha. Terrible loss to us."

"I understand from her father, that you hired her." Danny stated as he pulled out his notebook. He looked at Silas. "What did she do for you exactly?"

Silas leaned back in his chair and looked at Danny. "She was our marketing and promotions director. I met her just after I started this company. I met her at a recruiting event at Columbia where she was a marketing major."

"So she would go out to these bars and restaurants and see what she could do to help increase their business?" Baez asked. She got a nod from Silas and wrote that down. "What else was her duties?"

"To help bars and restaurants set up events, and also help with new locations." Silas replied to the question. He shifted in his seat as he looked at the both of them. "I should let you know, that I am or was selling the company to her. A casino in Las Vegas offered me a lot more to do the same out there, but I wanted to keep everyone hired here."

"So what was she doing up in Thomas Jefferson Park last night?" Danny asked as he made a note of this.

"I don't know detective. She had a late dinner last night with some potential investors in her plan to buy the company." Silas stated as he looked at the detectives who gave him a questioning look. "The meeting that I just ended was to let my current investors know of the situation and get potential new sale figures."

"We understand Mr. Randall." Baez noted as she wrote the information down. She looked at Silas. "Where were you last night Mr. Randall?"

"I was actually in the air on the way back from Vegas." Silas mentioned handing over a piece of paper with the flight information on it. He leaned back in his chair again. "I can tell you this though, Samantha would have expanded this company because she had plans to do so."

"I do have another question Mr. Randall." Danny asked as he now shifted in his seat. He tried to size up Silas. "Did Samantha's father know about this at all?"

Silas nodded. "Of course. He was the one that was helping her find potential new investors in the company."

Danny and Baez looked at each other and nodded. They stood up and shook Silas's hands. "Thank you for your time sir."

"Not a problem, and I can be any further help let me know." Silas mentioned as he led them out to the waiting area. "Sarah please make sure that the garage doesn't charge them please."

The sectary nodded and handed Danny a validated parking ticket. Danny and Baez made their way towards the elevators. Once they were out of earshot Danny looked at his partner. "What do you think partner?"

"I don't think he had anything to do with Reagan." Baez answered Danny's question.

"I agree Baez, and daddy failed to mention the bit about our victim trying to buy the company." Danny stated as his phone went off. He answered it and listen for a few moments. "Mr. Barnes left his apartment around 11 the night his daughter died."

Baez smiled at the news. "Time to bring daddy back in for a little chat."

Danny nodded as the elevator arrived. "Yep for a little sit down to see why he lied."


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Again I would like to apologize to everyone for the failure to update regularly. Work and family has kept me pretty busy and we are also dealing with some major fininacl stress right now. But will try to keep it regular. Please keep the reviews coming. Thanks.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **One Police Plaza**

 **Manhattan, New York**

The next morning Baker opened the door to the office and showed herself in. "Sir, Jeffery Billings is here to see you."

"Show him in Baker." Frank told her, to which she nodded. He then turned to Garrett. "You don't have to be here for this Garrett."

"Oh yes I do." Garrett remarked as he came around the desk and taking a seat in the chair. "Especially with the potential of a PR disaster on our hands."

Frank sighed as he looked at him. "Fine, but this just to see how he is doing."

Garrett nodded as Baker opened the door and allowed in Jeffery Billings. Now in his early mid-30s, he still walked with a slight limp from the night of the accident nearly 20 years later. Frank got up and shook his hand. "Hello Jeffery, please take a seat."

"Thank you commissioner." Jeffery replied. He turned and faced Garrett holding out his hand. "Jeffery Billings."

"Garrett Moore." Garrett replied shaking his hand and sitting down.

Frank sat down in his chair behind his desk and looked at Jeffery. "How are you doing Jeffery?"

"Just fine sir thank you." Jeffery replied as he settled in. He looked at Frank and Garrett. "I know about Walter Braden being released. What happen Frank?"

"It's complicated Jeffery, but needless to say the key piece of evidence was overthrown." Frank stated. He leaned back into the chair and eyed up Jeffery. "Walter Braden won't be released till end of the week so we are working other alternative means."

"I understand, I do. I want him to stay behind bars. He took my family away from me. "Jeffery replied to the statement made by Frank. He leaned forward in his chair. "I want to thank you for always looking out for me. So please don't sugar coat this, what are the chances you can lock him back up?"

"50-50 right now Jeffery." Frank replied. Now it was his turn to lean forward in the chair. He eyed up Jeffery. "The blood test was our main piece, so we have to rely on testimony and footage now if the DA wants to retry the case."

"I understand Frank. Thank you." Jeffery answered. He looked at his watch and stood up. Frank and Garrett followed suit. "I have to run to work. Please keep me updated."

"Of course. Give my love to Susie and the girls." Frank replied walking the man out of the office. As soon as the door closed he looked at Garrett. "What do you think?"

"It's going to be tough on him if he has to relive that painful experience." Garrett stated as he put his hands in his pocket. He thought about it for a moment. "If he goes to the press, what do you think he say?"

Frank just looked at Garrett without answering.

 **NYPD Testing Center**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Eddie pulled her car up to the curb and placed it in park. She turned in her seat and faced Jamie. "You ready for this?"

Jamie nodded as he looked at her and smiled. He took her hand and gave it a squeeze. "Thanks for being there for me through this."

"Your welcome. I'm always going to be there for you." Eddie replied squeezing her hand and smiling. She and Jamie stayed up until two in the morning getting a last minute study session in. She used her free hand to caress Jamie's cheek. "I love you, so go ace this thing."

"I love you too." Jamie replied as he leaned in for a kiss. He opened the door but before getting out, he looked back at Eddie. "Don't forget my stuff for tour today please."

Eddie smiled and gave him a dismissive wave. "I won't since you have it literally by the front door of my place."

He quickly leaned back in for a kiss. "Bye."

"Bye." Eddie replied as he closed the door. She checked on traffic and pulled away from the curb.

Jamie walked inside the testing center. Once he signed the roster, he placed his phone in a locker and walked inside the room where the Sergeant's exam was being administrated. He took his assigned seat as others did as well. A Lieutenant in full uniform strolled to the front.

"Good Morning Officers. You are here for the NYPD's sergeant exam. If you are not on the roster, please notify one of the supervisors here." The Lieutenant in the front of the room stated. He looked around. "Ok. You have six hours to complete the exam. If you need to use the rest room, notify one of the supervisors and they will collect your test. Good luck."

Everyone including Jamie turned the papers over and started to take the exam.

 **St. Victor's Hospital**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Linda Regan walked back up to the desk of the emergency setting the chart she had in her hand back down in the holder. She moved to the board and wrote on the patients name next to it. "Julia will you tell Dr. Aldridge that the patient in curtain 3 is ready for him."

"Got it." The nurse at the desk noted as she got up and handed another chart over to Linda. "Got one for you in bay 3. Accident victim complaining of abdomen pain."

Linda looked over the chart. "Thanks."

Linda took the chart and walked to the trauma bay and pushed open the curtain. "Mr. Johnson, Linda Reagan, I see you have abdomen pain from a vehicle accident. How are you doing besides the pain?"

"Peachy, despite being T-bone twice on the FDR." Mr. Johnson replied as he smiled at Linda who looked at the monitor. "Feels like I broke a couple ribs and my gut is on fire."

"Well we'll get you taken care off." Linda stated as she noted things in the chart. She looked at the monitor again. "Blood pressure is a little lower than before."

Mr. Johnson face "Is that unusual?"

Linda shook her head. "You may just be more relaxed now since you came in. Let me just feel the abdomen area, and we'll get a doctor to confirm."

Mr. Johnson nodded as Linda put on her gloves and began to feel the abdomen. She saw Mr. Johnson wince over the area where the spleen was located. "Sorry. I'll get a doctor, but I don't think it's anything to worry about."

Linda walked away from the bay as Mr. Johnson nodded walked out of the bay and towards the desk. She saw Andrew set a chart down. "Hey Andrew, can you look at this patient?"

"Sure what's going on Linda?" Andrew asked as Linda handed him the chart. She quickly explained the situation. "What are you thinking?"

"His pressure is falling but not as fast for a major rupture." Linda answered as she looked back at the bay. She then turned back to Andrew. "I think the accident might have nicked something."

"Let's take a look." Andrew told her bring the chart with him as Linda and he walked over to Mr. Johnson's bed. "Mr. Johnson, I'm Dr. Parker, I'm just going to check on the area here where Nurse Regan was checking."

"You must have served." Mr. Johnson stated with a smile as Dr. Parker nodded. The smile turned into a wince when Dr. Parker felt the area that Linda felt previously. "Damn doctor that was worse than before. Is it something I should be worried about?"

"We'll get a scan just to make sure, but I don't think so." Andrew said, patting Mr. Johnson on the shoulder. He looked at the monitor and made another note in the chart. "We'll take you up shortly."

Mr. Johnson nodded as Andrew and Linda walked away from the bed. They stopped at the desk. "I think you are right, the accident nicked the spleen. Julia call imaging and tell them I need a priority scan for a patient."

Julia nodded as Linda took the chart and made the note for Andrew and handed it back to him. "Thanks Andrew."

"Hey not a problem. I'll let you know what I find out." Andrew replied patting her on the shoulder as he took the chart and handed it to the Nurse behind the desk.

 **Major Case Squad**

 **54** **th** **Precinct**

Danny and Baez looked into the interrogation room where Mr. Barnes sat with his lawyer awaiting for them to come on in and talk to him. Danny sipped at his coffee "Look at him all smug with his hundred dollar hour lawyer."

"Yeah, as soon as we called saying we need to chat with him, he said he be in this morning with his lawyer." Baez remarked with little bit of discontent in her voice. A uniform handed her a piece of paper. "Well it seems Mr. Barnes was up in the area the night his daughter was murdered, in fact even went to bar about 1130 at night."

"Well let's go talk to dear old dad." Danny stated as he tossed his coffee and walked into the interrogation room where he held open the door for Baez. "Mr. Barnes, thank you for coming in to speak with us again."

"Detective, Anthony Leibowitz of Leibowitz, Baxter and Schultz." Mr. Leibowitz said standing up and shaking hands with the detectives. He sat back down. "I have advised my client that this was mistake."

"Oh it was a mistake to talk to us. Did you hear that partner?" Baez stated as she pulled out a notepad. "Maybe we should just leave?"

"Yeah or just slap the cuffs on him for obstruction of justice or murder." Danny replied with a smile on his face towards his partner. He saw the look on Mr. Barnes face. "Oh you found out that we basically nullified your alibi."

"No, no, no." Mr. Barnes stated with a small panic raising in his voice. He shrugged off his lawyer's hand. "I went out at the request of my daughter. She wanted me to meet her at a bar that she was going to show off to potential investors when she buys the company."

"How do you know about that?" Baez asked as she leaned forward in her chair. She looked at Mr. Barnes. "We never mentioned that she was interesting in buying Silas Randall's company."

"She told me because she asked me to find potential investors." Mr. Barnes again replied to the statement now.

"Adam." Mr. Leibowitz said in tone of a warning.

"Oh quite George." Mr. Barnes told off his lawyer before focusing in on the detectives. "She wanted me to help go over numbers to the investors, but I left by midnight I swear."

Danny came around and stood behind Mr. Barnes and his lawyer. "Really, because your credit card statements have you buying a drink at 1130, and the doorman stated that your wife never arrived home until 3 in the morning with you arriving home at one."

Baez nodded and continued on the line Danny was on. "So you know what that means Mr. Barnes, you are a prime suspect in your daughter's murder."

"No, here I have the receipt from the cab I took home." Mr. Barnes stated to the both of them handing over the receipt. "It's from the Bar called Strikers over there in East Harlem."

Before they could ask another question, a uniform knocked on the door and waited for a response from Danny. "Detectives, there is a woman out here for you."

"Ok." Danny stated as he and Baez got up and walked out of interrogation room. They walked near their desk where they saw a striking women in her early 50s but looking younger standing by. "Ma'am, Detectives Reagan and Baez, how can we help you?"

"Yes I am Sarah Barnes, Samantha's mother." Ms. Barnes stated as she shook the hands of Danny and Baez.

"Our colodonces ma'am." Baez told her getting a nod. She then offered her a seat as Danny remained standing. "How can we help you?"

Ms. Barnes looked at Danny and Baez but with sorry eyes. "I think I know who killed my daughter and it wasn't Adam."

"Who do you think did ma'am?" Danny asked with a little bit of disbelief in his voice. In his years, he has heard everything.

"I think it was my boyfriend." Ms. Barnes told them.

Danny and Baez looked at each other and then to Ms. Barnes.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry about the slow update everyone. This was a little tough to write, but I was finally able to complete it. Just been really busy with work and family commitments this weekend. Please enjoy the chapter and keep the reviews coming.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Major Case Squad**

 **54** **th** **Precinct**

They escorted Ms. Barnes to the conference room where they closed the door once they were inside. Danny stood as Baez sat down at the table with Ms. Barnes who pulled set her purse down on the table. Danny walked over. "Tell us Ms. Barnes, first of all who is your boyfriend?"

"Todd McDillion. He is a former promotor that used to work with Silas Randall." Ms. Barnes stated as she looked over at Danny and then to Baez. She shifted in her seat. "Silas was having trouble connecting with potential customers so he hired Samantha."

"A pretty good looking female is more than likely to bring in more clients and ends up taking his job." Baez stated getting a nod from Ms. Barnes. She wrote that down as and looked up again. "How did you two meet?"

Ms. Barnes sighed. "Shortly after Samantha landed the job, she invited me to an event that she was putting on. We met there, danced, drank and talked all night long."

"Where was your husband?" Danny asked walking away from where he was standing and taking a seat next to Baez.

"Out of town on business. You have to understand, I was lonely." Ms. Barnes defended herself as she looked at Danny and Baez. "He traveled a lot before turning it over to a younger associate. It just happened."

Baez looked at Ms. Barnes "Tell us why you think your boyfriend killed your daughter?"

"A couple of weeks ago, Samantha found out about the affair and threaten to tell her father." Ms. Barnes told them as tears welled up in her eyes. "She saw me there the night she died shortly after her father left and when she did she stormed out. She didn't know that I just ended it with Todd."

"What did Todd do?" Danny asked as he saw Ms. Barnes dab her eyes. "Did he go after Samantha?"

"Yes he did, mainly he was angry at me, her." Ms. Barnes replied to the question after a moment to compose herself. "Accused me of sleeping with him to help her out, which I didn't."

Danny leaned forward into his chair "How soon after Samantha left, did Todd leave?"

Ms. Barnes thought about it for a moment. "About 10 minutes."

Baez made a noted and then looked at Ms. Barnes. "Does he own a knife Ms. Barnes?"

"I think he does." Ms. Barnes replied with more tears now.

Baez and Danny got up and walked outside the room. Danny shut the door and looked at Baez. "We don't have any security camera footage from the place she was at, because we didn't know where she was."

"Yeah, I'll get the footage and start going over it." Baez answered the statement.

Danny nodded. "Good idea, I'll cut mom loose and look into Todd McDillion."

 **Frank and Henry's House**

 **Bay Ridge, New York**

Nicky walked into the house and towards the kitchen where Henry was starting to cook dinner. He turned around and saw his great-granddaughter setting her book bag onto the table. "Hey Nicky, how was your day?"

"Good pops." Nicky replied in a short manner pulling out some books and her computer from her bag.

Henry turned away from the stove and faced her. "Hey what's got you in a tizz?"

"Nothing pops, just got a lot of work to do for school pops." Nicky answered as she opened up her computer. Yet she saw Henry sit down and give her a look. "It's mom. She still sees me as a young child and not an adult."

"Oh Nicky, she sees you as an adult, but it's your friends that she worries about." Henry told her closing the lid on the computer. "I think she would do it if in the past your friends had shown better judgement."

"Yet she takes it out on me pops." Nicky told him as she shifted in her chair a little bit. She then got up and got a glass of water sitting back down a moment later. "I know she doesn't mean too, but I still prove to be the one that everyone looks too as an example."

Henry nodded as he shifted in his seat now. "I understand Nicky that you want to be independent and you have proven that you can be trusted. Tell you what, I'll have a talk with your mom, at Sunday dinner."

"It won't do much good now pop." Nicky answered with a look on her face.

"I know but maybe for the next time it might be different." Henry told her with a smile.

Nicky looked at him and smiled back. She got up and walked around and gave him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks pop."

Henry patted her hand. "No problem Nicky. Now how about helping me with dinner."

"Sure." Nicky replied walking over to the stove as Henry got up from the table.

 **12** **th** **Precinct**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Jamie and Banks were walking out of roll call after their briefing when a familiar voice called out from the room. "Hey Reagan, come here for a second."

Jamie walked back into the briefing room where Sergeant Renzulli was waiting for him. "How the test go?"

"It was long Sarge, and it's pretty arcane too with things that may not be relevant today." Jamie told him as he smiled at him. He saw the look on Sergeant Renzulli's face. "I suspect that is why you didn't call me in here Sarge?"

"You'd make a good detective Reagan." Sergeant Renzulli answered as he handed over a piece of paper. "Captain wants you to sign this. Janko already has."

Jamie looked over the paper. It was a memo to Jamie and Eddie, reminding them of the department's policy on dating. "Sarge are we being assigned different tours?"

"No, but if I or the Captain feels that you can't remain professional while on this platoon, one of you would be transferred to a different tour or house." Sgt. Renzulli told him as Jamie again looked at the paper. He handed over a pen. "Yet we both feel since you two have remained professional all this time, you can handle it."

Jamie smiled and accepted the pen to where he signed his name and handed both back. "Thanks for your confidence Sarge."

"Don't mention it Regan." Sgt. Renzulli stated with a smile on his face. He patted Jamie on the shoulder. "Get going."

Jamie nodded as he walked back out of the briefing room and caught up to Banks. "Banks, why don't you take the first half of tour by driving?"

"Sure thing Reagan." Banks answered. He climbed into the driver's seat and waited for the Jamie to boot up the onboard computer. "What did Sergeant Renzulli want?"

"Talk to me about the test and Janko." Jamie said as he logged on to the computer. He looked over at Banks. "What are you waiting for?"

Banks laughed, nodded, and pulled the cruiser out onto the street.

 **One Police Plaza**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Frank stood by the window looking out across the Manhattan skyline as Garrett and Ghormley walked into the office; both were carrying file folders. Frank saw their reflections in the window. "I take it Erin couldn't find any reason to keep Walter Braden behind bars?"

Ghormley looked down for a moment before raising his head back up. "No sir, she couldn't and Walter Braden is set to be released tomorrow at 9 am."

"On top of that, the lap, the department and you have all been served with a civil lawsuit." Garrett mentioned holding up a folder and setting it down on the desk. "We got it shortly after the Times got a copy. The suit is alleging you deliberately and maliciously targeted Walter for the accident and didn't properly investigate the crash. They want lost wages, defamation of character, mental and physical…"

"How much Garrett?" Frank asked turning away from the window.

"15 million dollars from all three parties named in the suit." Garrett remarked with a concern look on his face. "Legal is looking for a way to get your…."

"No, if this is happening, I will not hide from it." Frank stated as he came away from the window, taking his seat behind his desk again. He looked at Ghormley. "Where do we stand on finding any other potential people in the car or that Walter Braden was associated with that night?"

Ghormley shook his head. "Even with the help of the papers, nothing is turning up boss."

"Let's continue the search and have my lawyer start looking into suit." Frank order with Garrett and Ghormley nodding. They collected their things and walked out as Baker came in. Frank looked up and saw her. "Need a minute Abigail."

Baker nodded and closed the door as she walked out. Frank just sat and looked out into his empty office.

 **Danny and Linda's house**

 **Staten Island, New York**

Danny, Linda and the boys sat around the dining room table eating a chicken dinner that Linda had prepared the night before and put in the oven the moment she got home. Everyone was sitting around and enjoying the food. "Jack how did soccer practice go today?"

"Alright, but it's not exactly as exciting as it was though dad." Jack stated as he pushed around the rest of the veggies on his plate. "It's starting to become more like a chore than anything?"

"Well honey you think you can stick with it till the end of the season?" Linda asked getting a nod from Jack. "Good then we'll talk it over with you afterwards."

"Your mother is a smart lady." Danny said with a smile on his face as his phone went off.

"No phones at the table." Sean stated getting a look from Jack and Linda.

Danny smiled at his youngest. "I know but its work. Detective Reagan."

"Hey Danny its Baez. No sign of Todd McDillon at his residence." Baez stated as she stood up from her desk turning the light off as she looked at a notepad. "We are checking out other people he may have known."

"What about his cell?" Danny asked.

"Off and GPS is off as well." Baez remarked as she grabbed the remainder of her things. She looked around. "I have surrounding precincts notified and the cell company is supposed to call if his phone comes back on."

Danny rubbed his head. "Alright thanks Baez."

"No problem. Good night." Baez told her partner and hung up the phone.

Danny came back to the table and looked at his family. "Sorry. Jack, Sean, if you are done, clear your plates, rinse them and put them in the dishwasher."

The boys nodded and did what they were told. Linda looked at Danny with concern. "Uh oh, I've seen that look before."

"Yeah, two steps forward, one step back." Danny stated as he poked at his dinner. He looked at his wife. "Why is it lately, every time we get somewhere on a case, something always pops up to throw a wrench in it."

"It probably seems that way." Linda told him with a smile as her phone went off. She looked at the number and showed it to Danny before answering. "Hey Andrew, what's up?"

Andrew who was still at the hospital looked into the recovery room. "Linda you know that patient that you saw complaining of the abdomen pain earlier?"

Linda nodded. "Yeah Mr. Johnson."

"Well your instincts were right. Surgery found his spleen nicked by the crash and a small arterial tear as well." Andrew replied as he turned away from the room and opened the chart. "He'll be back to normal in no time.

"That's good to hear. Thanks Andrew." Linda answered before hanging up. She saw the look on Danny's face. "I had a patient today complained of abdomen pain after an accident and I went to Andrew and asked him to look him over."

"That's good of him. Did he save the guy?" Danny asked getting a nod from Linda. He smiled at her as he got up to take his plate to the kitchen. He kissed her cheek as he went by. "That's my beautiful nurse wife who saves lives daily."

"Well try to at least." Linda stated getting up and brining her plate into the kitchen. She handed it to Danny who rinsed it off before putting it in the dishwasher. "I just knew there was something else wrong, and thanks to Andrew getting an image search of the area for the problem, we wouldn't know the full extent of his injuries."

Danny stopped for a minute as his wife was talking. Then he sucked in his breath. "Damn it I should have known."

Linda looked at him in confusion. "What Danny?"

"People often get cut themselves when stabbing other people." Danny remarked as he pulled out his phone He called a number. "Hey Baez, lets add another search for Todd McDillion. Let's check all night clinics, pharmacies or drug stores around the area for him."

Danny pulled his wife in and gave her a kiss on the side of the head.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the delay folks. Work and family commiments took priority over the week. Will look to continue updating regularly. Please keep the Reviews coming.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Jamie's Apartment**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Eddie rolled over and when her arm landed, Jamie's side of the bed was empty and cool. She looked around the room. Throwing on a robe, she walked out to the living room where she saw Jamie standing by the window. "Jamie?"

"Oh hey, what are you doing up?" Jamie asked turning away from the window and seeing Eddie by the bedroom door. He saw her come over. He put his arms around her as she laid her head on her chest. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"You didn't, you weren't in bed." Eddie answered with her face buried in his chest. She looked up at Jamie. "What are you doing out here?"

"Thinking about everything." He replied kissing the top of her head. He saw her look up. "We're good; I mean everything else. The sergeant's exam, a new partner to get used to when we get back. Stuff like that."

She looked up and stared at him. "Jamie are you thinking you made a mistake by taking the exam?"

He shook his head as he broke her grip and lead her to the couch. "No, I just feel a little overwhelmed with this. You know while I was recovering, I talked my priest, and Amazing Grace right."

Eddie nodded in her understanding. She often drove Jamie or picked him up from the meetings. Jamie took up the advice of Sergeant Renzulli, his father, and Danny to go talk to someone while recovery, to try and prevent some form of PTSD. Jamie knew that seeing them had helped him. Eddie took his hands in hers. "I remember and it helped with your recovery. Why don't we go to church so you can talk to Father McNally again?"

"No just having you around and talking to you helps me every day." Jamie replied. He lightly kissed her on the lips. "Thanks for being my rock."

"Your welcome." Eddie replied. She got up and offered her hand to him. "Come on, let's go back to bed and I'll show you how much of a great listener I am."

Jamie took her hand as she took the lead to the bedroom.

 **One Police Plaza**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Frank walked off the elevator towards his office with a pace that can be described as slow by those that usually see him walk. Baker held open the door for him. "Thank you Baker."

"You're welcome sir." Baker replied as she walked in behind him. She took the coat from him. "The mayor's office called and said if there is anything they can do to be off assistance, we should let them know."

"This is my burden, but please tell them thank you for me." Frank replied as he sat down at his desk. He saw Baker nodded at the comment. "Anything else?"

"Crime stats briefing for the Transit police is at 9:30, and the Vice President's visit security meeting with the FBI and Secret Service at 1:30." Baker stated as she held looked at her print out. The doors opened and in walked Ghormley and Garrett into the office. "And your 8:30 is early."

"Thank you Baker." Frank answered. He waited until Baker had left the room before turning his attention to the duo standing before him. "Good morning, what fine news have you decided to grace me with?"

"Frank we found her." Garrett stated as he handed over a file folder with a picture of Walter Braden on the night of the incident with a dark hair woman on his arm outside of a club. "Her name was Janet Connor, daughter of the former CEO of First Financial."

Frank studied the picture for a moment. "Do we know if she got in the car with him?"

Ghormley shook his head. "This picture was taken just before Walter got into his car. The photographer who took it remembered the two of them fighting over it."

"That was over twenty years ago. How does the photographer remember that?" Frank asked closing the folder and setting it on his desk.

"He remembers them arguing all the way to the car and seeing her walk away after he snatched the keys from her." Ghormley stated as he handed over a witness statement. "The photographer sat on the picture out of respect for Jeffery Billings."

"Then when Walter went to trial, the photographer was assigned to an overseas story so the picture was never published." Garrett finished the line that Ghormley was on. He looked at Frank. "The photographer retired a couple years ago, but still lives in the city."

Frank looked at the both of them. "What about Jennifer Connor?"

"Goes by Jennifer Sanderson now." Ghormley answered as he handed over another file to Frank who opened it. "Married about three years after the incident and lives over on the Upper West Side with her husband and family."

"What does she do now?" Frank asked looking at the file. He found the information. "She took over as CFO of First Financial?"

"Yes sir, and her husband is the CEO of First Financial." Ghormley stated as he shifted on his feet. He saw Franks stare at him. "We just ran an image search sir, we didn't contact her."

"Let's ask her to come in and speak with me." Frank ordered getting a nod from Ghormley but a stare from Garrett. "I'm just going to talk to her."

"Yet William Braden lawyers may see it as witness tampering." Garrett reminded his boss. He pulled out his phone and held it up. "I have a full voicemail and hundreds of texts. I'm all referring them to legal."

"Another issue sir, even if she corroborates the test, we can't try William Braden for the same charge, double jeopardy." Ghormley told Frank who got up and walked towards the window.

"I know that." Frank stated as he stared out the window for a few moment. He then turned around. "Maybe she will finally shed light onto that evening."

 **St. Victors**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Linda Reagan walked onto the fourth floor of the hospital and towards the nurse's station. Her friend Jennifer Martinez saw her and smiled. "Hey Linda, what brings you up here?"

"I just wanted to see Mr. Johnson. The accident victim." Linda answered with her own smile. This was the floor on which her shooting took place, and it's been a while since she has been back on the floor. "How's he doing?"

Jennifer looked at the board real quick. "He's doing well following surgery. He's in room 413."

"Thanks." Linda told her friend. She then walked down the hallway towards Room 413. She stopped at the door and looked into the room. Mr. Johnson was sitting in bed, eating the hospital breakfast and watching TV. She lightly knocked on the door. "Mr. Johnson, Nurse Reagan. I was your nurse yesterday."

"I remember you. Come on in." Mr. Johnson told her as he pushed his breakfast tray away from him. He smiled as she approached. "Thanks for being so concern about my wellbeing yesterday."

"It's my job Mr. Johnson." Linda replied as she looked at the monitor and Mr. Johnson. She then looked at the board in the room who was in charge of him during that shift. "You got some good people looking after you now."

"The doctor that the performed the surgery is really good too." Mr. Johnson told her moving a little bit, to shift. He looked at Linda. "He checked on me first thing this morning."

Linda nodded at the statement made by Mr. Johnson. "He's a really good surgeon. He saved my brother in law who is a cop."

Then it dawn on Mr. Johnson. "Jamie Reagan. The officer who saved the kid in the shootout a few months ago."

"Yep that's him." Linda stated with a little bit of a smile on her face. She then looked at the clock on the well. "I just wanted to check in on you to see how you are doing."

"Thanks Nurse Reagan I appreciate." Mr. Johnson replied with a smile on his face. He handed her a card. "This is from my family. I already gave the doc his."

Linda nodded her thanks and left the room. As soon as she walked on the elevator, she opened the card. "Thanks for saving my husband and dad. Love the Johnson Family."

Linda smiled and wiped away some tears as the doors opened on the first floor.

 **Major Case Squad**

 **54** **th** **Precinct**

Danny and Baez were sitting at their desk going through copy of receipts from every drug store and all night pharmacies within the area of the murder. Baez looked at her partner. "Reagan, I looked at these receipts and I haven't found anything that matches the time frame that Todd McDillion could have stopped at."

"I know partner, but Todd had to cut himself killing Samantha." Danny remarked as he continued to look through receipts. He stopped on one. "Here I found something. An hour after the murder, there was purchase of gauze, tape, and an antibiotic cream to treat cuts."

Baez typed something into her computer. "He must have paid cash for that because there isn't a charge on his credit card, but I have something more interesting here."

"What's that partner?" Danny said looking up from the pile of receipts.

"He has a deposit of four thousand dollars day after the murder." Baez told Danny who got up and came around the desk to look at the screen. "It came as a transfer from our victim's mother."

"Mom, didn't tell us about that." Danny said as he noticed a TARU tech come on over to the desk. "What did you find out from the bar footage."

"Oh your victim, her mother and her mother's boyfriend were definitely on there." The tech told them. He led the pair of them to the room where the footage was cued up. "Watch this."

The footage showed Samantha noticing her mother being all cozy with Todd McDillion and kissing him very hard on the mouth. Then Samantha stormed out of the bar. "Confirms the mother's story."

"Hold on." The tech told them as footage continued as Mrs. Barnes nodded to Todd who walked after Samantha. "I don't know but that doesn't look like a breakup."

"No it doesn't. Can you rewind it to just before that moment?" Danny asked the tech who rewound the tape for a moment to just a couple minutes before. The footage played on as Mrs. Barnes noticed her daughter and cozied up to the boyfriend. "She knew Samantha was there, and riled up her up."

"For what purpose?" Baez asked as her phone rang.

"I don't know partner." Danny answered as the tech paused the footage at the kiss again. Danny patted him on the shoulders. "Thanks, can you get the surveillance footage from this address and see if that guy was there buying these products."

The tech nodded as Baez hung up the phone. "Hotel security over in midtown says Todd McDillion is staying there. He paid cash for the room for three days."

"Let's get over there." Danny answered the statement from Baez as they walked out of the room.

 **The Midtown Holiday Inn**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Danny, Baez and a couple of uniforms arrived at the hotel where security was waiting for them outside. Danny recognized the man. "Jerry Michelson. Though you retired?"

"I did Danny, but I got offered to be security chief for a few hotels in the city." Jerry replied as he shook Danny and Baez's hands. "Make a lot more now than I did on the job."

Danny smile and nodded before turning serious. "You found our suspect?"

"Sure did. Room 302, near the stairwell. I posted one of my security guys there to make sure he doesn't rabbit." Jerry answered as he pulled up a iPad that showed the surveillance footage inside the hotel. "Still in there."

"Alright. Let your guy know were coming." Danny told his friend who nodded. He then turned to Baez. "You take Martinez here and go up the stairs, while I take Jones and use the elevator."

Baez nodded as the pair split up and moved off in separate directions. It took a couple minutes for them to arrive outside the room. Danny knocked on the door. "Mr. McDillion, hotel maintenance, we got a report of water coming through to the room directly below you."

"What do you mean that there is water coming through…." Todd McDillion said as he opened the door and saw Danny, Baez, and two uniforms officers on the other side. He attempt to shut the door, but Danny forced it opened and knocked Todd to the ground. "Okay, okay."

"Todd McDillion you are under arrest for the murder of Samantha Barnes." Baez stated as Danny began to cuff him as the officers stood by after clearing the rest of the room.

"I killed her alright, but it wasn't my idea." Todd said as Danny brought him to his feet.

Danny looked Todd square in the face. "Than whose idea was it?"

"It was Sarah. She wanted her daughter dead." Todd told Danny and Baez who looked at him in shock.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for the delay but work and family commiments had priority. will continue this series of stories through out the season. Please keep the reviews coming.**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Major Case Squad**

 **54** **th** **Precinct**

Danny and Baez stood outside the interrogation room looking into it as they waited for the criminal background check to come in. Danny sipped at his coffee. "I don't know Baez, this guy was too quick to give up our victim's mother."

Baez nodded her head in agreement as she shifted the folder she had in her hand. "I agree Reagan, but he did confess."

"I know, but something feels off about this." Danny remarked at the statement. He was handed a folder by a uniform. Danny nodded his thanks and opened up the folder. "Well partner, Todd has a history of assault cases. All of them got dismissed because get this, his mother was a lawyer."

"Really, why is he still in the system?" Baez asked as Danny handed over the file to her. She looked at the report. "Mom couldn't get him off a drug possession charge?"

"Nope but the assault charges were broken bottles and a steak knife." Danny stated as he looked into the room again. He threw the coffee away. "Let's go talk to Todd, partner."

Danny and Baez entered in the interrogation as Danny elected to remain standing. "Todd, you know we found out something that is particularly interesting about you."

"What's that detective?" Todd McDillion asked in regards to the statement made by Danny. "I knew you guys would find out about my previous charges."

"You see Reagan, I knew there was explanation." Baez replied sarcastically to the statement made by Todd. Yet she laid the surveillance photo down in front of Todd. "Yet you followed Samantha Barnes out of that bar, not her mother."

Todd picked up the photo. "Like I told you, it was her idea for me to kill her daughter."

"You see Todd that is what has us confused." Danny stated coming over and taking the photo and setting it back down. "Samantha's mother says she broke it, but in this photo and this one, it doesn't look like it. She even nodded to you."

"I'm telling you detective it was her idea." Todd stated as he picked up the pictures again. He set them back down after a moment. "Sarah was going to leave her husband, but she couldn't not after she told me what her daughter had done."

Baez tossed a disbelieving look over at him "What did Samantha do there Todd, except be mad at her mother?"

Todd shifted in his seat little bit. "Sarah told me that her daughter convinced her father to invest a couple million in the business she was going to buy."

"Why would she care about that Todd?" Danny asked standing next to him pulling out a photo of Samantha that her father sent him. It was the day she graduated college. "That is what she was trying to do; that was her job you punk and you killed her."

"Look, Sarah wanted that money that her husband made doing his job." Todd replied taken a back a little bit by Danny's demeanor now. "We were going to run away and start a new life, but with the money going to be invested we couldn't do that."

"So Sarah tells you to kill Samantha to stop the money from being invested?" Baez asked Todd who nodded at her question. She shook her head. "Sorry Todd don't believe a word of it."

Danny nodded in agreement. "I'm with her."

They started to walk out of interrogation when Todd stopped them. "I have it recorded on my phone because it sounded crazy and I wanted to protect myself."

"We're listening." Danny stated as they turned around and walked back towards the table. Todd looked hesitant. "I think he's playing us partner."

"If you are looking for a deal Todd, I don't think the DA will play ball." Baez stated as she sat back down. "Just tell us what she wanted."

"Her husband was going to invest 2.5 million of their worth into the venture." Todd stated as he looked at the both of them. "That was basically her half."

Danny was more than annoyed. "New York is a half posseion state, get to the part where she wanted her daughter dead."

"She was upset that the money was for what she called a worthless adventure." Todd replied to the statement made by Danny. "She view what Samantha was doing as a waste of her talent, but she didn't mind the partying though because Sarah used her daughter's connections to get in to some of the best places in the city."

"So 2.5 million dollars can go a long way to starting a new life." Danny said getting a nod from Todd. He motioned Baez over to the corner of the room. "Let's talk to the father again and confirm this potential investment."

"Seems like a stretch Danny." Baez whispered as she tossed a look over to Todd. She then turned back to face him. "Having your boyfriend kill your daughter to protect a potential divorce settlement?"

"Crazier things have happen." Danny remark.

 **One Police Plaza**

 **Manhattan, New York**

"Commissioner, Jennifer Sanderson is here." Baker stated as she held the door open for Jennifer who walked on into the office.

"Thank you Baker." Frank answered as he got up and walked over to Jennifer shaking her hand. "Ms. Sanderson, I'm Frank Reagan, and this is my Deputy Commissioner for Public Information Garrett Moore."

Garrett shook her hand. "Thank you for coming in."

"Like I told your assistant, I don't know how much help I can be." Jennifer stated as she took the seat on the couch offered by Frank who took the seat across from her. "I heard the news, and I couldn't believe it."

Frank nodded his understanding. "We understand, Ms. Sanderson, we are just wondering if you remember anything else about that night?"

"Not much. I had only know Walter a couple weeks when the accident happen." Jennifer said as Baker brought in a coffee to which Jennifer nodded her thanks. "I knew of his past though."

"How did you meet?" Garrett asked.

"At a club one night. A friend pointed him out to me." Jennifer replied to the question. She sipped at her coffee. "We had a few drinks, danced, and went out a couple times after that."

"I understand it's been over twenty years." Frank stated as he pulled out the picture and passed it over to her. "This was taken by a photographer the night of the incident. Anything stick out in your mind?"

"I saw Walter do drugs a couple times while we were going out. Jennifer said to them. She shifted in her seat. "We fought that night because he did cocaine, a couple pills and drank shots of Tequila. I wanted to drive but we argued all the way to the car and he snatch the keys away from me. I walked off and he drove away."

"And after the accident you weren't questioned at all." Garrett stated getting a nod of the head from Jennifer. He then tossed a look over at Frank. "Has Walter's lawyers contacted you?"

"Yes, but I told them I will talk to anyone I please about that night if I want." Jennifer replied to the question from Garrett. She then looked at Frank. "After the incident, I gave up drinking, partying, and focused on my life and found God. I married a good man, I work in the upper levels of my father's former company. Life has been good to me."

"I understand Ms. Sanderson, I really do." Frank stated as he leaned forward in his chair. He looked at her. "Did anyone get in the car with Walter?"

Jennifer thought about it for a moment. "Not that I recall, but Walter did say he was meeting a friend of his a couple blocks from the incident."

"Did he say who it was?" Garrett asked again getting a shake of the head.

Jennifer leaned back in her seat. "All Walter said it was someone he had known for a while."

Frank nodded and stood up, to which Jennifer and Garrett did as well. "Thank you for coming in Ms. Sanderson, Detective Baker will show you out."

Jennifer nodded as Garrett escorted her to the door. As soon as it was closed Ghormley came out of the conference room. "Boss, Walter Braden never mentioned seeing a friend that night."

"I doubt he could remember as much." Garrett stated after he came back in shutting the door behind him.

Frank looked at them both. "Still let's check in on all incidents about within the time frame in that area."

Garrett and Ghormley nodded as Frank walked back to his desk.

 **12** **th** **Precinct**

 **Manhattan, New York**

"Reagan, thanks for stopping by." Sergeant Renzulli said to Jamie as he walked into his office. He looked around. "I know that your vacation is starting in a few days, but I wanted to talk to you for a minute."

"Not a problem Sarge. I had to come in early anyway." Jamie replied taking a seat across from Renzulli. He looked his old TO squarely in the face. "I want to make sure all my stuff is settled before vacation next week."

"Which is why I asked you to stop by." Renzulli told Jamie. He passed over a folder to Jamie. "Usually we don't know who is getting assigned until you get back, but they decided to let the precincts know a little early this time."

"This is my new partner?" Jamie asked getting a nod from his old TO. He opened up the folder and looked at the information and was shocked by it. "Taylor Sanchez. A rookie sarge?"

Renzulli chuckled a little bit. "We felt that you did such a good job with Janko, you can handle another one. Besides its good training for you when you pin on those stripes."

"I still don't know if I passed yet sarge." Jamie answered Renzulli's comments with a smile. He passed back over the folder. "Thanks Sarge, its pretty good knowing I have the confidence of everyone."

"Ehh, don't worry about it." Renzulli smiled at his old boot as he set the folder back on his desk. He looked Jamie over. "You're a damn good cop Jamie and will make a great TO for this kid."

Jamie nodded as he reached across and shook Renzulli's hand. "Thanks Sarge."

"No problem. Now get out of here and get everything you need done." Renzulli told him with a smile on his own face. "Make sure Janko is squared away as well before you two head on your vacation."

Jamie just shook his head with a smile as he walked out of the office.

 **Major Case Squad**

 **54** **th** **Precinct**

Baez called out to her partner as he came back over with a cup of coffee. "Reagan, it looks like Todd was telling the truth."

"Really?" Danny stated as he sat back down at his desk. He took the paper from his partner. "Samantha had a trust fund started by her father which has balance of 10 million dollars."

Baez nodded as she looked at her own copy. "Right so I asked Silas Randall, he was asking for 25 million dollars for the company which is about what it's worth."

"So how much was Samantha asking her father for?" Danny asked as he looked over the paperwork that Baez handed him. "Ahh you were right partner. 2.5 million dollars."

"Yeah, Mr. Barnes has been very smart with investing and with his clients' money as well." Baez replied to the statement. She looked at Danny who set the paper down. "I talked to him, and that would have made him a minority owner of the company."

"So Mr. Barnes invest in the company and the nest egg for Ms. Barnes to get divorced gets a lot smaller." Danny stated as looked at his partner. "I'm still not seeing a motive here though partner. Smaller nest egg, but still a lot of money."

"I know, I mean one and quarter million dollars is a lot to start over." Baez remarked as she leaned back in her chair. "And she didn't have access to the trust fund, the family lawyer had access to it."

Danny thought for a moment. "So what is the benefit with the daughter dead besides a larger divorce settlement?"

Baez just shrugged her shoulders as she typed into her computer. "Who knows Danny maybe mom was nervous about a prenup?"

Danny looked at his partner for a moment. "You know Baez you're a genius. Call the family attorney and see if there was prenup for the marriage?"

"And if there was an infidelity clause the wife ends up with nothing." Baez remarked as she picked up her phone. "That's pretty good Reagan."

"Yeah now all we have to do it prove it." Danny stated as he leaned back in his chair.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: I know its been a while folks and I apologize, but work has been keeping me busy. I hope you enjoy the update, and please keep the reviews coming.**

 **Chapter 7**

 **One Police Plaza**

 **Manhattan, New York**

"Commissioner, Mr. William Braden and his lawyer." Detective Baker stated as she held open the door. The pair walked passed her like she was invisible.

Frank stood up and walked around his desk. "Thank you Abigail. Commissioner Reagan, counselor."

"Jonathan Meyers, commissioner. I have been the lawyer for Mr. Braden since he has been walking." Mr. Meyers shaking the commissioner's hand. He turned to William. "I know you know William, and I have advised him to let me talk."

"I understand, please sit." Frank replied motioning to the chairs in front of his desk. There was coffee that set out for them. Frank took his seat behind his desk. "Now, I have been in contact with my lawyer, the city's and department lawyers, and we are interested in trying to settle this before it gets to court."

"We figured as much Commissioner. We also don't want a messy civil and public court battle." Mr. Meyers told Frank. He reached into his briefcase and handed over a file. "This is what we want. 10 million dollars, a public apology from you, the department, the city. Also we want you to resign."

William picked up the coffee and took a sip of it as he smiled. He set the cup the down. "You ruined my life commissioner, and I also want you to pay."

"Not now William." Mr. Meyers stated as he looked at his client sternly. He then turned then back to Frank. "I'm sorry about that commissioner. There are some things that are negotiable, but your resignation is not one of them."

"I understand there are some points that can't be negotiated." Frank replied as he looked at both men. He took a deep breath and leaned back in his chair. "I have to take this to the mayor and the lawyers. Give us some time?"

Mr. Meyers looked at Walter and nodded. "Absolutely sir. Take all the time you need."

"Thank you. I see that Detective Baker sees you out." Frank stated as he stood, shook their hands again and waited for the door to close. The conference room door opened and out walked Ghormley and Garrett who came close to the desk. "Sid, get that cup down to the lab and have the DNA checked against that open murder case from that night."

"Yes sir." Ghormely remarked as he put on gloves and grabbed the cup to take it to the lab.

Garrett waited for the door to close before speaking. "You know that you are betting on DNA from a cup to a gun that had only small amounts of unidentified DNA on it."

"Well William had to get his drugs from somebody, and the murder of that drug lord near the area where the crash happen seems like a good place to start." Frank replied with a look at Garrett who just stood there staring at Frank. "If it doesn't match, we'll duke it out over the settlement."

Garrett sat down in the chair. "You would really resign?"

"To save face of the department and the city?" Frank replied as he leaned back in his chair. "I don't know."

 **Little Italy**

 **Manhattan, New York**

"12-David, this 12-George." Eddie's voice came over the radio as Jamie and Banks were assigned the Little Italy sector of the precinct.

Jamie reached over and grabbed his shoulder mike. "Go ahead 12-George."

Eddie's soft voice came over the radio again. "We are in your sector on 10-63."

"10-4" Jamie answered with a smile on his face. He turned to Banks who just shook his head. "Eddie must want pizza for meal."

"Puglia's?" Banks asked getting a nod from Jamie. He looked over at him. "I'm down for meal if you are."

"Sorry Banks, we have to wait for them to go off meal." Jamie remarked as he drove near the restaurant. He saw Eddie and Meyer's inside talking and laughing. "I could use a coffee though."

"I could too." Banks remarked with a small laugh as Jamie pulled the car off to the curb.

The both of them walked to an outdoor coffee vendor just down the block from the restaurant. They were ordering the coffee when they heard a scream. "Help."

Jamie and Banks looked in the direction of the scream and saw a man run past them with a women's purse with another one right behind him with a knife. Jamie and Banks dropped their coffee and started after them. "Stop. NYPD."

Banks slightly faster than Jamie caught up to the man with the knife with a tackle.

Jamie stopped for just a second. "You good?"

Banks nodded and motioned. "Good, go."

Jamie nodded and took off after the purse snatcher at full speed. He ran right past the window where Eddie and Meyers were sitting, who noticed Jamie running. They immeidtalty grabbed everything and ran after Jamie. Jamie saw the perp turn down an alley, to which he turned down too, and nearly had his head taken off by a pipe. Jamie grabbed the pipe pulling it out of the perps hand and decked the guy with punch.

Jamie rolled the man over and began to cuff him. Eddie and Meyers caught up to them with their guns drawn. Eddie slowly lowered her weapon. "You okay Jamie?"

"Peachy. How's the pizza?" Jamie stated as he finished cuffing the perp and grabbing the purse, handing it over to Meyers. He began to bring the guy to his feet. "Banks and I were going to stop by after we got our coffee."

Eddie smiled as she holstered her weapon. She grabbed the arm of the perp. "It was fine till you ran by."

Eddie gave the perp a pat down as Jamie read the suspect his rights. They lead him towards Meyer's and Eddie's squad car. Jamie sent Banks to get the witness statement as Jamie shut the door after the perp was secured inside. Eddie leaned against the car. "You owe me a slice."

"Hey I didn't ask you to assist." Jamie replied with a smile as he saw Meyers walking back towards them with the purse. "She going to press charges?"

"Oh yeah, and grateful for the capture." Meyers remarked with a smile. He looked at Jamie and Eddie for a moment before shaking his head. "Sure be glad when you two are on vacation. Maybe I can get a full meal in."

Jamie and Eddie looked at Meyers then each other with a smile.

 **Major Case Squad**

 **54** **th** **Precinct**

Danny walked back from his desk with a cup of coffee and a slice of pizza in his hands. He set them down as he opened up his email. "I'll be."

"Reagan, you were right about the prenup." Baez came over with a smile on her face. She set the paperwork down on Danny's desk. "It did include a fidelity clause, and stated if either of them cheated and a divorce was proceeded, that party would not be eligible for half of the money. There's our motive."

Danny wiped his hands and picked up the paper work. He looked at it before smiling. "You are a great partner Baez."

Baez smiled at the comment as she sat down. "Thanks, what were you looking at?"

"Email from CSU. They found the knife inside Todd McDillion's apartment." Danny stated as he read the email. He then looked at his partner. "Prints match Todd's and blood match's Samantha's.

"Wow he really did want to protect himself from mom." Baez remarked with a smirk on her face. She looked up from the paperwork. "So mom convinces boyfriend to kill Samantha to protect her divorce settlement, but also finds out dad is investing half of that money into venture that will make her portion lower. Maybe money really is the cause of all evil."

"Yes it is." Danny remarked as he opened up a new form and filled out the paperwork. Quickly sending it to the printer. "Be ready to move in about a half hour Baez."

Baez shook her head "I thought your sister was in Albany?"

"She came back early. Something to do with the commissioner." Danny stated as he put on his coat and started towards the exit. He quickly turned back to his partner. "You know Baez, your boyfriend definitely has himself quite a catch.

"Thanks Reagan." Baez said smiling as Danny walked out of the room.

 **Office of District Attorney of New York County**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Erin Reagan sat down at her desk looking over a file. Her rollaway luggage and briefcase sat near the couch. She was flipping pages when the knock on the door caused her to look up. It was Danny. She smiled. "I heard that you have the murderer in custody."

"Yeah and we have a motive and another suspect." Danny remarked as he came in and sat down in the chair in front of her. "It looks like the victim's mother was having an affair with our suspect, and she knew the daughter would tell the husband."

"Prenup?" Erin asked getting a nod from Danny who handed her a brief that he had written for her. She scanned it for a moment. She shook her head. "So can he corroborate this story?"

Danny replied with a smile on his face. "Has it recorded on his phone for his own protection."

Erin tossed him a look. She shook her head at the comment. "Won't stand up in court Danny. Her lawyers will get it tossed out in a heartbeat, citing a murderer looking to cut a deal."

"Crap I didn't think about that, but I also have this." Danny said sarcastically as he passed over the still shots of the surveillance footage. "She goaded her daughter into leaving the bar on the night of the murder and then nodded to her boyfriend to go after the daughter."

"Still be a stretch Danny in trial, but with what you got, I can call in a favor." Erin remarked as she set stuff down on the desk and picked up the phone. "Judge Romero please, Erin Reagan calling."

Danny leaned back into the chair as he waited on his sister. "What's going on with Dad?"

"Did you hear about William Braden?" Erin asked getting a nod from Danny. She covered the mouthpiece of the phone. "He got released the other day, now they are coming after everybody, including dad, wanting 15 million each and calling for his resignation."

"That will be a cold day in hell." Danny remarked getting a nod Erin Reagan. He shifted in his seat as he thought back. "What's dad say about the offer?"

"Don't know. All he asked me to do was look into the old case file." Erin Regan stated. She took her hand off the mouthpiece. "Judge Romero, Erin Reagan I need an arrest warrant and search warrant signed. Can I bring the officer down with me?"

Danny looked at his sister as she got the response and hung up the phone. "Why are you coming down?"

"I promised the Chief Judge I bring something back for Judge Romero." Erin remarked as she grabbed the brown wrapped package from her desk and tucked it under her arm. "Cuban Cigars from Canada."

Danny shook his head. "Must be nice having friends in high places."

"More along the lines of bet settlement of the Super Bowl." Erin remarked as she walked towards the elevator. "Romero had the Patriots."

"Yeah, they should've run there." Danny remarked as the elevator dinged and they walked on.


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Epilogue is coming. Please keep the reviews coming. Currently developing a halloween story. There will probably be a short story for Jamie and Eddie's vacation to Miami.**

 **Chapter 8**

 **One Police Plaza**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Frank was packing up his briefcase with the files and papers he would review once he got home. His door opened and in walked Garrett and Ghormley into the office. He looked up. "Don't you two have places to be besides here?"

"Sir you're going to want to see this." Ghormley stated as he handed over the file that he had in his hand. He waited for Frank to read the report. "There was also another DNA hit in the system."

"I thought there was only a small amount of DNA on the gun." Garrett said as he saw the look on Frank's face remain stoic.

"There was, but this is a hit from an open rape case." Frank remarked as he passed the folder over to Garrett who opened it. Frank turned to look at Ghormley. He held the look for a moment. "How come this didn't hit when William was entered into the system?"

Ghormley "Like the gun, only a small amount was available and the lab didn't want to risk its destruction sir."

Garrett closed the folder and looked to both Ghormley and Frank. "Isn't the statute of limitations coming up soon?"

"It is, that is why we need to move fast." Frank answered Garrett's question. He stood up and grabbed his briefcase. He looked at Ghormley. "Set this motion Sid, because we have until Monday at midnight to close this out."

"Yes sir." Ghormley replied to his commissioner's orders.

"Let me know as soon as it's done." Frank told them walking towards the door. "Have a good weekend."

 **West 71** **st** **Street and Park Ave**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Danny and Baez, along with a couple of uniform officers approached the door to the Barnes residence. The officers hung a little to the rear of Danny as he and Baez took up opposite sides of the door. Danny knocked. "Mr. Barnes, its Detective Danny Reagan, and Maria Baez."

Mr. Barnes opened the door slowly and saw Danny and Baez standing near the door. "Detective, what can I do for you?"

"Mr. Barnes, we have a warrant for your apartment, including your wife's computer." Danny stated as he held up the search warrant. He handed it over and held up another one. "We also have an arrest warrant for your wife as well. Where is she?"

"She is out at the store getting ice cream for desert." Mr. Barnes replied to the shock as he was handed the warrants. He saw the officers walk by and right behind them as was the Crime Scene Unit team that Danny had called, but not arrive when they did. "Detective this must be a mistake?"

"Wish we were sir." Danny answered as the CSU team started to go about their business inside the apartment. Danny walked over to the table. He saw the pictures spread out on the table. "Planning Samantha's funeral sir?"

Mr. Barnes nodded as he came over. "That is why Sarah went to get ice cream. Chocolate Chip cookie dough was her favorite."

"It is pretty good. I like it myself." Danny replied as he moved towards what looked like a desk that had a laptop on it. "This your wife's sir?"

Mr. Barnes nodded as the CSU computer tech opened it up and began to look on the desk top. "What is he doing?"

"Standard procedure sir before we take it." The tech remark as he made notes of the files on the desk top. He clicked on one. "Detective."

Danny came over and looked at the pictures that the file contained. They were pictures of Sarah and her boyfriend. "Okay, make sure we mark these."

The tech nodded and closed out the folder and opened up another one. He and Danny whistled. Danny saw Mr. Barnes come over. "I think you might need a lawyer Mr. Barnes."

"Why is that?" Mr. Barnes asked as he came over and saw the file opened. It was a quote for a house in Virgin Islands. He was shocked. "We weren't looking for a house in the islands, not until Samantha's effort at the business took off."

Before Danny could respond, Sarah Barnes walked in. "Adam, what is going…."

Sarah saw Danny standing by her computer and Baez coming from the back room holding up a bag that contained files in it. She made no attempt to run or explain herself. "I figured Todd would cut a deal."

"You were cheating on me?" Mr. Barnes said in shock. He remained by the computer as the tech began to close it up. "You had our daughter killed?"

"You were so busy working and helping her, that you ignored me." Sarah remarked as Danny and Baez came over to her. Baez placed her hands behind her back. "I was going to take my settlement and move to the islands to get away from her, you; start anew with someone that appreciated me."

"Mrs. Sarah Barnes, you are under arrest for accessory to the murder of Samantha Barnes." Danny stated as he applied the cuffs to her. He came around as Baez grabbed her arm. "Was all this worth murdering your daughter?"

"You think it was easy detective. All she had to do was keep her mouth shut." Sarah Barnes replied as she remained stone-faced. She looked past Danny to what would be her soon ex-husband. "Daddy girls gets everything, while I had to work for everything."

Mr. Barnes tossed her a looked. "She worked hard in school and at her job to become successful. She wanted to take the next step. We taught her right."

"It don't matter now." Sarah remarked. She tossed a look over to Danny. "In the end, it will still come down to a case of he-she said."

"Yeah lucky for me, I know a pretty damn good District Attorney." Danny remarked as they began to lead her out of the apartment as Baez began to read her rights.

After the squad car containing Sarah Barnes pulled away, Danny and Baez looked back at the entrance to see Mr. Barnes with tears in his eyes. Baez shook her head. "Poor guy, his whole world is shattered."

"Yeah. Come on Baez, let's see if we can help the poor guy." Danny answered as he begin to walk back to the entrance with his partner in tow.

 **Frank and Henry's House**

 **Bay Ridge, New York**

Erin, Nicky, Henry and Eddie where in the kitchen working on the chicken for dinner. Erin was chopping the veggies for the salad. She saw Henry baste the chicken. "Pop, aren't you over basting the chicken?"

"Not when you want the basil and hickory to saturate the meet." Henry remarked as he closed the oven door. He turned back to the table and sat down. "Where's Andrew?"

"He'll be here soon. He worked an overnight last night, so he just called." Erin replied as she put the finishing touches on the salad. She saw Linda walked into the kitchen with the desert that she had just picked up. "And Linda is here with the desert."

"Not my fault that your brother forgot to pick it up." Linda remarked as she set it down on the counter. She looked around the kitchen. "Where is everyone?"

"Watching the Jets lose again." Henry remarked as he laughed.

"Eddie, you and Uncle Jamie ready for your vacation? Nicky asked as she pulled the plates down from the cabinet. She placed the silverware on top of it. "Five days in Miami sounds awesome."

"Yep. We are so ready for no call outs, no perps." Eddie replied with a smile on her face. She turned to Nicky. "Five days of sun, water, and us….."

"Alright. You two go set the table. Linda, why don't you join the rest of them in the sun room." Henry remark with a smile on his face. The trio left the kitchen with just Erin and Henry in the kitchen. "Erin, when is Nicky's dorm room going to be ready?"

"The fire did some damage, but they can move into next week." Erin remarked as she sat down at the table with a glass of scotch in her hand. Nicky's college dormority had suffered damage when a fire broke out during some maintenance work. She sighed and took a sip. "I figured she would complain to you."

"Not so much complaining, more along the lines of venting." Henry remarked with a smile as he got up and pulled the chicken out of the oven to let them sit. He then sat back down a moment later. "Did you know that I grounded your father for a month for him and a couple of the neighborhood kids sneaking off to Yankee Stadium for baseball game."

Erin tossed a look over to her grandfather. "I didn't know that."

"It was one of Mickey Mantle's last games as a Yankee." Henry told her. He shook his head at the memory. "One of the officers I knew, turned them in and called me. One of the only few times he's shown poor judgement."

Erin saw the point her grandfather was driving at. She shook her head. "I know what you are driving at, but I don't get her home all that much anymore because of school, less now starting next week."

"Everybody needs to find their way in life, including us Reagans." Henry told her as he grasped her hand. He tossed her a smile. "You've done a fine job of raising her, but let her find her own way in this world, be ready in case she needs help. You have us, and Andrew right now. You'll never stop being a parent, but use this time to start focusing on you."

Erin smiled at her grandfather as the kitchen door opened and in walked Andrew who came over and gave Erin a kiss. "So glad these doubles are over."

Henry remarked. "I bet. Go tell everyone, dinner."

The Reagan clan settled in and after grace began to dive into the meal that was in front of them. As Jamie was passing the rolls down to Eddie, he looked at Erin. "Erin, what is the purse snatchers facing?"

"The one with the knife, is facing robbery and aggravated assault resisting arrest. The one you caught is charged with robbery, assault, assault on a police officer and resisting arrest." Erin replied with a smile on her face. She tossed a look down at Jamie. "You know that he tried to claim excessive force."

"Yeah that surveillance footage didn't help his case any." Eddie remarked with a sly smile on her face. She tossed a look back to Erin. "All that boxing helped. Laid the guy out with one punch."

"Good for you Jamie." Danny remarked as he bit into his chicken as he looked at Jamie. "What did he try to do?"

Jamie just shook his head. "Take my head off with pipe."

"What were you doing out of the car anyway?" Frank asked looking down at his youngest.

"Getting a coffee with Banks, and going to say hi to somebody." Jamie answered with his own smile on his face. He didn't fool anyone. "Oh she was meal, and it was going to be a quick visit."

"Generally are." Eddie replied with her own smile. She saw the looks and just shook her head with a laugh. "Meals people. Please we are more professional than that.

"I didn't you boxed Jamie." Andrew said moving the subject along as he looked down at Jamie. He shook his head. "I did a little boxing in college, more for exercise than money."

"Same here, but since the injury I haven't done much." Jamie told Andrew. He shook his head. "I need to get back into again. I wouldn't mind a sparring partner."

"Ohh, do we sense a little bout being planned?" Henry remarked with a sly smile on his face. Everyone just chuckled.

After dinner, Eddie and Jamie where putting on their coats and grabbing the last bit of stuff they need for their vacation. Frank came by the front door. "Sure you don't want Danny or Erin to drive you."

"No thanks, I want to live." Jamie said with a laugh that got his father chuckling along with them. "Eddie's friend Hailey is picking us up."

"She should be here any second babe, so we should be waiting outside." Eddie told him. She walked over and gave Frank a hug and kiss. "Thanks for dinner and watching our cars."

"No problem sweetheart. You two enjoy yourselves." Frank told them as he opened the door for them. He closed it behind them as Hailey pulled up to the curb. He turned back and walked into the living room where Erin was. "Where's Nicky and Andrew?"

"Playing pop in poker." Erin told her father as he sat down across from her. She leaned forward in the seat. "I looked over the file you sent over. Legally it's a stretch, but it's within the confines of the law. When are you doing it?"

"Tomorrow morning." Frank told her. He got up and gave her a hug. "At least this thing will be behind us. Come on lets go take your boyfriend and daughter's money."

The both of them laughed as they walked into the dining room.


	10. Epilogue

**A/N: That concludes this story. Still in the process of the developing the next blue bloods story. I have a Jamie and Eddie story based on their vacation mention in this story. Thank you everyone for the reviews.**

 **Epilogue**

 **Parlier's Restaurant**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Frank, Garrett, Ghormley, Erin, along with two officers walked into the restaurant and approached the back booth where Walter Braden was sitting with his lawyer enjoying a meal that looked rather expensive. Frank motioned for the officers to hang back as the rest of them approached the table. "Mr. Braden, counselor. Enjoying a nice evening out I see."

Mr. Meyers and Walter looked around. "Commissioner, why don't you and your party join us?"

"No we aren't staying and neither are you." Frank replied with a little bit of sly look on his face. He looked at Walter. "Walter Braden you are under arrest."

"Commissioner, you know that you can't charge him for the same crime twice." Mr. Meyers told him with a little bit of a smirk on his face as well. "Double jeopardy would be in place."

"True Mr. Meyers, but your client is being arrested for murder of his drug dealer, and rape." Erin told him with a little bit of a smirk on her face. She motioned over the officers.

"This will never stand up in court and you know it." Walter nearly shouted at everyone as the officers forced him to his feet.

"Beauty of technology Walter is that they were able to copy the DNA." Frank told him as he said it to both Walter and his lawyer.

Mr. Meyers stood up and came close to his client. "Even if the motion stands up in court, the rape charge wont. Statute of limitations….."

Erin jumped back into the argument being carried out. "Extend to 20 years when the victim is under the age of 16 back in 1995."

"Your client raped 15 year old Becky Summers of lower east side outside one of the clubs he frequented." Frank finished off his daughter's statement. He stood in the face of Walter. "She gave birth 9 months later and still suffers from PTSD from her rape."

"Walter don't say anything." Mr. Meyers told his client. He then looked at Frank. "You couldn't just let it go could you? Resign in peace and make a payment."

"Officers, take the suspect away and make sure his lawyer goes with him." Frank told the two officers that nodded and led Walter out of the restaurant. He looked at Ghormley and Garrett. "Make sure we do the whole perp walk."

"Already set in motion." Garrett remarked as Ghormley nodded in agreement. The two of them walked off leaving father and daughter alone.

Erin came over and gave her father a kiss on the cheek. "That was pretty good dad. What would you have done if there wasn't anything else?"

"Oh I don't know." Franks told her with a smile on his face. He took her by the arm. "Beauty of the position, I can keep somethings to myself."

"Come on dad. Everyone has an exit strategy." Erin stated as they neared the entrance. "Even me and the mayor do."

"Well how about this?" Frank remark. They stopped at the entrance waiting for the crowd that had gather to thin out. "When you and the mayor beat me at poker, I'll explain my strategy.

Erin just shook her head with laughter as Frank smiled.


End file.
